Back to Egypt
by Yana1
Summary: What would happen if Yami found his old body? His tomb? Read to find out! R&R!! (Chapter 4 up!!! sorry for the delay...-_-')
1. Default Chapter

Yana: hidey ho all! This is my first story so go easy on me okay?? *looks at Yani* disclaimer please.  
  
Yani: do I gotta??  
  
Yana: yes  
  
Yani: darn. Yana does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any part of it, she wishes she did but she don't, she does, however have the unfortunate pleasure of owning me.  
  
*Yana tackles her*  
  
*Yugi's thoughts to Yami*  
  
~* Yami's thoughts to Yugi*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to Egypt  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Yugi was walking back to his house, wandering down a main road, deep in thought. Suddenly he was struck with a thought  
  
*Yami??*  
  
~*Yugi?*~  
  
*You where a Pharaoh right??*  
  
~*Yes. What are you getting at?*~  
  
*Well I was just thinking that. weren't Pharaoh's mummified and buried in pyramids?*  
  
~*.*~  
  
*Yami??*  
  
~*What is it?*~ Yugi flinched at the cold response.  
  
*Well. your so quiet all of a sudden.*  
  
~*You've given me a lot to think about*~  
  
*I guess.* Yugi was worried; Yami didn't have any memory of his past. The idea that his real body was out there, buried under the sand in Egypt must have raised a lot of questions. Yugi didn't have a lot of time to dwell on this; he was suddenly tackled from behind. Yugi fell to the ground hard with a loud "oof!" Yugi flipped over to face his attacker. "Joey!!"  
  
"Hiya Yug, what's up?" The taller blonde was beaming, a silly grin stuck to his face.  
  
"Will you get off of him??" Tristan pushed Joey off and helped Yugi to his feet.  
  
"Thanks Tristan"  
  
"No problem Yug." Eager for attention as always Joey elbowed Tristan out of the way.  
  
"Hey Yugi, did ya hear about the new student exchange program the schools starting?? You get to go learn in all sorts of new places."  
  
"Wow, Joey! Where's the first place their going to??"  
  
Joey put on and air of mystery, and said the one word that sent chills down Yugi's spine.  
  
"Egypt!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yana: well there's my story, or part of it any way. Please R&R! and give present too!!  
  
Yugi: yah I like getting presents!  
  
Yana: *looks at him* where did you come from??  
  
Yugi: I'm in your story, remember??  
  
Yami: yes, and don't forget about me!  
  
Joey: *gets misty eyed* hmmm... presents.  
  
*Yugi, and Yami back away from Joey*  
  
Yana: hmm. *glomps Joey*  
  
Yani: hey what about me?? How come I'm not in the story yet??  
  
Yana: *glomps her* don't you worry you will! 


	2. Chapter 1: The day before the trip

Yana: Yay! I love you people!! I got 3 reviews in the first... I don't know, hour? Something like that... anyway presents!!!  
  
All: Yay!!  
  
Yana: Yami you get Chocolates and a mini Snoopy dawg plushie from Snoopy Dawg  
  
Yami: *takes the Chocolates and plushie* hmm.. Thank you!  
  
Yana: *looks at bottle* here this is for you Yugi. *hands him the potion*  
  
Yugi: what is it?  
  
Yana: how should I know?  
  
Yugi: you're the authoress  
  
Yana: oh yah. well I'm not telling you so you'll just have to find out.  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrops* I don't know if I should drink it or not.  
  
Joey: well hurry up and drink it so I can get my present, *looks at Yana* I did get one right??  
  
Yana: yes you did *snickers*  
  
Joey: common Yug! Drink it!!  
  
Yugi: All right. *Drinks the Chibi potion* well nothing has happened so far.*gets turned into a Chibi* gah!!  
  
Joey: *laughs, but is silenced by Yami's glare* -_-;  
  
Yami: what did you give him? *picks Chibi Yugi up*  
  
Yana: I didn't give him any thing.. Snoopy dawg did.  
  
Joey: what about my present??  
  
Yana: I'll give it to you after this story. This is getting to long already.  
  
Yani: Yana doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did, she'd have all the cards. She does, however own me!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1: The day before the trip.  
  
Yugi sat nervously in the living room of this house, his friends had all showed up at his house, to try and keep his mind off his nerves. It wasn't working though, and the fact that Yami was pacing around the room wasn't helping things.  
  
"Yami stop that! Your making me dizzy!!" Joey complained holding his head.  
  
"Then don't watch me." Yami said simply.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Yugi started, jumped out of his seat and ran to the door.  
  
"Hello?" he said opening it.  
  
The cold icy blue eyes of Seto Kaiba met his amethyst ones.  
  
"Kaiba? What are you doing here??"  
  
"Good question Yug" Joey growled from the staircase.  
  
"Don't get your fur all ruffled, dog. I'm here because that's were the teacher said the meeting for the exchange was being held." Joey glared at Kaiba, Kaiba gave him a cold stare. Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"So you're coming to Egypt tomorrow too huh?" Yugi tried to break the tension, but then the real problem showed up. Kaiba glowered down at Yugi who was staring at the persons walking up to the shop.  
  
"Are you going to let me in or not?" Kaiba's sharp voice snapped Yugi out of his trance-like state.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right come on in, we're all upstairs" Yugi shuffled out of Kaiba's way and let the taller boy pass. Kaiba merely grunted to show he had heard and headed upstairs, glancing at the cards on display as he went. Mr.Motou wasn't here, he had to go pick up a new shipment of cards for the shop. It was a good thing too, there was no way Grandpa would have approved of the greeting Kaiba got. Yugi rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the two boys who had, by now, reached Yugi's doorway.  
  
"So kind of you to hold the door open for us, Yugi!" Yugi could sense the sarcasm in the first boy's voice.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's had a bad day." Ryou was always apologising for his Dark's behaviour.  
  
"When doesn't he have a bad day?"  
  
"True." Ryou followed Yami Bakura into the shop. Yugi hastily closed the door, and went upstairs to a very odd scene. Kaiba had set up his laptop and was typing away, but that's not what was odd, Joey wasn't even pestering him. Instead he was standing in the corner getting pleaded at by Teá for some reason or another.  
  
"What's going on Teá?" Yugi walked over to her and Joey.  
  
"Ooh!!" Teá stamped her foot, "Joey's refusing to go because Kaiba's going."  
  
Kaiba looked up. "Ha! It's just like him to cower like a dog in the presence of his master."  
  
Joey's eyes flared, and shouted, "I AM NOT YOUR DOG KAIBA! And just for that I will go," glares at Kaiba, "to prove I'm not anyone's dog."  
  
Yami Bakura was laughing, like he didn't believe Joey could be anything but a dog. Ryou sweatdropped, and decided to get the ball rolling on the meeting. "So, Yugi! What are we here to talk about??"  
  
"Well, I'm suppose to tell you all where we will be staying, and we where suppose to end up in different houses, but..."  
  
"What do you mean but?" Kaiba looked outraged at the idea that he would have to spend his entire trip in Egypt with these bozos.  
  
Yugi gave Joey a warning look, the blonde was about to grab Kaiba's neck from behind but stopped when Kaiba looked behind at him, and started to whistle innocently. Yugi rolled his eyes, while Teá shook her head.  
  
"There's only one house." Yugi said apologetically. Immediately there was an up roar, the only two who weren't complaining was Yami and Bakura, who were to busy glaring at each other too notice what was going on around them.  
  
"Only one house? How will we all fit??" Naturally Ryou would be the one to bring up the practical problem.  
  
"There is no way I'm staying in the same house with HIM!!!" Joey protested and Kaiba was quick to agree.  
  
"What about the bathroom? I need time to shower and I don't want anyone walking in on me!!" Teá shrieked, Tristan smiled at the thought, he'd finally see what all the fuss what about. Yugi tried to calm everyone.  
  
"Don't worry!! It's a really big house! See, here's a picture!" Yugi had to shout in order to be heard, and held up the picture, which was snatched out of his hand by Teá.  
  
"Oh look at it! It's beautiful!" Teá handed the picture to Tristan, who gave it a look and it was passed around the room with similar responses, except from Yami and Bakura, who were still giving each other dirty looks.  
  
"Who owns this... mansion?" Kaiba had gotten the picture, and even he was impressed by its size.  
  
"Umm.." Yugi looked at the sheet, "It's owned by .. Yani Mitou."  
  
"Yani Mitou? Her name sounds a lot like yours Yugi." Teá looked thoughtful, like this had some special significance.  
  
"Well, her last name does, but I'm sure it's not that big a deal."  
  
"If you say so Yugi."  
  
Yami chose this moment to speak up, but it wasn't about the trip. "IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN THEIF, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER ARE HEARD FROM AGAIN!"  
  
This caused everyone to look at the two spirits, Ryou sweatdropped, as did Yugi. Bakura had a grin on his face that told everyone that he had either said something very rude or done something very rude.  
  
The meeting went well into the night with only a few outbursts from Yami and Bakura. By the time the meeting was done, they had had to separate Yami from Bakura's throat, and keep the two in separate rooms. This was going to be an interesting trip.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yana: well that's this chapter, sorry it's kinda short but hey, I'm new at this. *shrugs*  
  
Seto: well give Joey his present; he's drooling over it.  
  
Joey: *is drooling over the hamburger*  
  
Yana: -_-; well okay Joey you can have your hamburger  
  
Joey: *jumps on his hamburger and eats it in two gulps* thank you Snoopy Dawg! *removes the tag from his mouth, and gets turned into a dog*  
  
Yami: hmmm *goes to glomp his Snoopy Dawg plushie but ends up glomping Joey*  
  
Joey: *yelps* hey! What are you glomping me for??  
  
Yami: you can talk? O.O  
  
Joey: of course I can talk!! *sees he's a dog* hey!! I'm a dog!!  
  
Seto: I've been telling you that for years. O.O *runs away, with Joey hot on his tail*  
  
Yami: *laughs*  
  
Chibi Yugi: 'Ami! Don't laugh at Joey!  
  
Yami: -_-;  
  
Yana: well I've got more presents!! *tosses Yami his Exodia cards and Chibi Yugi his hair gel*  
  
Yami: hey wow! *summons him* Exodia, go get Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: O.O *runs away as Exodia tries to shoot him*  
  
Yana: O.o well R&R!! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

Yana: hey you guys out there! Thanxs for the great reviews!!! And sorry this chapter is so late. Christmas you know!  
  
Yugi: hey why did you put Kaiba and Bakura in this story??  
  
Yana: _ are you questioning the authoress??  
  
Yugi: *gulps* no not at all.... *backs off*  
  
Yami: *slaps his head* Yugi don't you have any spine?  
  
Yugi: *looks hurt* I do have spine! How can you say something like that??  
  
Yami: O.O it was Bakura! *Points at Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura: hey!!  
  
Yani: when do I come into this story???  
  
Yana: _' later.  
  
Joey: *runs up to Yana* hey do we have any presents?????  
  
Yana: oh yes there are presents! But only for me!!  
  
Joey: darn... *goes and pouts*  
  
Yana: I got a life sized Joey plushie from Chibi! *Huggles it*  
  
Kaiba: well she doesn't have any taste.  
  
Joey: hey!! *Chases after Kaiba, biting at his heels*  
  
Yana: O.o well on with the story! Disclaimer please Yani!  
  
Yani: oh all right! Hey! *Gets pushed by Tristan*  
  
Tristan: Yana doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She wishes she did but she don't so there. She does own Yani and Yama however.  
  
Yama: I was wondering when my name would show up!  
  
*Yugi's thoughts to Yami*  
  
~*Yami's thoughts to Yugi*~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Dream.  
  
  
  
Yugi was running, and running hard. The dark stone corridor seemed to go on forever, and the only light seemed to come from him. When is this going to end?? Yugi thought. Suddenly there was a light, down at the very end of the hallway, and Yugi poured on the speed to get to it. Flying down the pathway Yugi only caught a glimpse of the sign above the doorway, it was in Egyptian, but Yugi could understand it, how he was able too was completely beyond him. Regardless of what the sign said it was to late to heed it, Yugi was already in the room. What the sign said ran through his mind "Beware the darkness will consume you!" Yugi spun around to try and leave, but.... the door wasn't there anymore, it had vanished! For a moment or two Yugi scanned the wall in front of him for some sign there had been a door, but the wall was solid, it was if the doorway had never even existed! Yugi panicked, and turned around his eyes widened in surprise. Yami was standing in the middle of the tomb, standing in front of some large stone something.  
  
"Yami?" There was no response. The taller boy just stood there starring at what looked like a giant stone slab. Everywhere the room was brightly lit, but where Yami was standing the light seemed muted somehow.  
  
"What are you looking at Yami?" Yugi questioned, as he walked up beside the spirit. There was no response, not that Yugi expected one. Yugi looked in the direction his Yami was, a got another shock. It was a sarcophagus, an ancient Egyptian coffin, and it was open. Inside, and far too small for the sarcophagus, was a mummy, oddly, if stood up, would be the same height as Yugi himself. Yugi looked at Yami, who was still starring unblinkingly at the mummy. Yugi returned his gaze to the small mummy, and noticed that a bit of the mummy's wrapping was hanging out of the coffin. Yugi followed it with his eyes and saw that it was crawling across toward him! He took a step toward the Pharaoh, and the wrapping seized his ankles and nearly caused him to fall. Yugi had grabbed on to Yami.  
  
"Oh sorry," Yugi lets go, momentarily forgetting the fact that he is slowly being tied up, " I was going to fall and..." He falters under the dead silence that was answering him; Yami didn't even seem to notice Yugi at all. The wrapping had reached his thighs by this time, and Yugi started to struggle against it. This merely made it go faster and soon had pinned Yugi's arms to his side. Yugi stopped his struggle and the wrapping slowed to it's leisurely pace. Yugi stared at the mummy noticing for the first time that; as he was being wrapped up the mummy was being unwrapped, it's chest was being uncovered as Yugi stared. Yugi's chest was being wrapped up now, and it wasn't covering the Puzzle but going under it, Yugi stared at this. Why isn't it wrapping up the Puzzle with me??? he thought, that's very odd. When it reached Yugi's neck, Yugi called for help.  
  
"Yami! Help me! Do something Yami!!" Yugi turned his gaze on his alter, pleadingly. "Yami please help me..mph!!" the wrapping covered his mouth; making it impossible to speak, so Yugi tried the psychic link they shared.  
  
*YAMI! DO SOMETHING!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!* The wrapping covered his nose, now he couldn't breathe. *YAMI HELP ME!! Why are you just standing there? * That last bit was in the tone of hopelessness, and at that Yami looked into Yugi's eyes, his violet eyes were as dead and emotionless as Seto Kaiba's, and Yugi lost all hope. He had to look away from his alter then, turning his gaze on the mummy once more. If he could have screamed he would have. The mummy was completely unwrapped and sitting up! It was starring at him with it's empty eye sockets, but the real shocker was how it looked. The mummy would have looked exactly like Yugi, but for the decay! "Help me!" Yugi tried to say but it came out so muffled that even he couldn't make it out. Then the mummy began to laugh, and it was the most annoying sound Yugi had ever heard. Yugi's eyes where bound and all that he could make out was that laugh, and darkness. Suddenly a thought struck Yugi, but it was odd and didn't have much meaning to him. The thought was that the mummy's laugh sounded a lot like........my alarm clock??? Yugi was on the verge of passing out when something grabbed his arm. Yugi screamed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yana: sorry this one is so short but hey I don't much have the willingness to write for a long period of time.  
  
Yugi: *shivers* wow, that's scary.  
  
Yana: thank you Yugi! I tried!  
  
Yugi: *hits Yami* why wouldn't you help me??  
  
Yami: O.o I don't know!! Ask Yana!  
  
Yana: *gets hit by Yugi* ow! Hey are you hitting the authoress??  
  
Yugi: well why wouldn't Yami help me??  
  
Yana: that would give it away!  
  
Yugi: *wryly* you don't know do you?  
  
Yana: *sheepishly* I don't.  
  
Yugi: then who does?  
  
Kaiba: the Lord maybe??  
  
God: oh no don't go bringing me into this!! *Smites Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: X.X  
  
Joey: *gives God a High Five*  
  
Teá: well R&R!  
  
Yugi: why doesn't anyone know why Yami wouldn't help me????!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: who cares?? *Does a little dance* Kaiba got smote!! Hey! I almost forgot!  
  
Tristan: forgot what?  
  
Joey: *looks at the people reading this story* don't forget to give us presents!!!!  
  
Tristan: hey yah!!! 


	4. Chapter 3: To the Airport!

Yana: this isn't going to be as long as the other ones.  
  
Yugi: huh?  
  
Yana: there is going to be more story! I got a complaint at I talk too much to you people.  
  
Yani: what?!  
  
Yana: Yup so here are your presents! *Tosses them their Chibi Potions*  
  
Yugi: O.O not this stuff again!  
  
*The rest turn into Chibis*  
  
Yana: heh.. well on with the story!! And I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Also there will be a change in point of view in the middle of this chappy so watch out!!  
  
~Yugi's thoughts to Yami~  
  
*~Yami's thoughts to Yugi~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: To the Airport!!  
  
  
  
Yami nearly let go of his light, when he had screamed, but he had to wake him. First because he wasn't breathing, second because Yugi's alarm clock had gone off. Yami shook Yugi gently, he needed to hurry as Yugi's Grampa would have heard and would soon be at the door.  
  
"Come on, Yugi wake up!" He shook his light harder, and sighed in relief when Yugi groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Yami??!!"  
  
"You sound surprised."  
  
Yugi looked down, seemingly ashamed of something.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Yami inquired. Yugi shook his head, then nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Grampa! Quick Yami!" The door to Yugi's room opened and as the light turned on Yami disappeared back into the Puzzle.  
  
***  
  
Yugi sighed in relief when he realised that Yami wasn't in sight.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright? I heard screaming."  
  
"I'm alright Grampa, it was just a bad dream."  
  
Solomon stood there a moment, and Yugi could feel his stare. "Well if you're sure... I'll have breakfast made in a few minutes then we have to leave for the airport"  
  
Yugi's heart leapt. He had forgotten that today he was leaving for Egypt. He also didn't notice the time. It was 3:30 in the morning!  
  
*~ Has he left yet? ~*  
  
Yugi jumped.  
  
~ Not yet. ~  
  
Yugi looked at his Grampa.  
  
"What are you going to make?"  
  
"Eggs" His Grampa looked pleased. Grampa usually either didn't have eggs or he burnt them while cooking, but recently he had managed to get a hold of a large bunch and could cook them. As a result Yugi had had eggs for breakfast almost everyday.  
  
"Eggs sound great!"  
  
*~ Not eggs again!!!!! ~*  
  
~ It's not that bad! He could still be burning them! ~  
  
As Grampa left to make breakfast Yami came back out from the Puzzle. Yugi smiled at him.  
  
"Today's the day we head for Egypt, you must be excited." To his surprise Yami didn't look at all excited. As a matter of fact he looked almost scared. "What's wrong Yami?"  
  
"This doesn't feel right" The taller boy was about to continue when Grampa shouted that breakfast was ready.  
  
"Coming Grampa!!" Yugi hopped out of bed and rushed to get dressed. His Yami watched him, somewhat amused, as Yugi tried to put on his shirt and put on pants at the same time.  
  
When Yugi had finally managed to struggle into his clothes, he went downstairs.  
  
*~ I fear there is only one good thing about our going to Egypt ~*  
  
Yugi was surprised at the cool edge in Yami's voice.  
  
~ What's that?? ~  
  
*~ They don't have eggs. ~*  
  
Yugi laughed, and there was a nervous edge to it. Yugi wasn't sure about what he would find in Egypt, or what might happen there. But Yami seemed to think that none of it would be good, that was clear.  
  
"Yugi! Where are you going?"  
  
Solomon's voice broke Yugi's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped when he realized that he had walked right past the kitchen door! Yugi backtracked and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Sorry Grampa, I guess I was thinking a little too hard."  
  
"That's alright. Here are your eggs."  
  
Yugi looked down at the plateful of scrambled eggs, he smiled inwardly as Yami made noises of distaste.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Yugi pushed the empty plate away.  
  
"I really couldn't eat another bite!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
*~ If you did I would have had to do something drastic ~*  
  
~ Come on Yami. Food is food! ~  
  
*~ I find food more enjoyable when you get to pick what you eat ~* Yami said bitterly.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes at him, picked up his plate and put it in the dishwasher. Solomon was checking to see if Yugi had packed everything he would need.  
  
"Yugi, are you sure you haven't forgotten something?"  
  
"Yes, Grampa, I'm sure." Yugi said patiently.  
  
Solomon looked around for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. The sound startled Yugi.  
  
"What is it, Grampa?"  
  
He looked Yugi straight in the eye.  
  
"Did you pack your Duel Monsters deck?"  
  
This confused Yugi. "Why would I need to take my Duel Monsters Deck??"  
  
"Well, perhaps this Yani duels. It would be a shame to miss a chance to duel someone new because you didn't think to bring your Duel Monsters deck."  
  
Somehow this made sense to Yugi, and he ran upstairs into his room to get his deck. A moment later he was tucking it into his bag. He hadn't needed to pack a whole lot because of his size, so they made short work of getting it into the taxi. During the ride to the airport, Yugi couldn't help thinking about his dream. He felt the same way he did after the fire, but he didn't know why. Even Yami thinks that going to Egypt is a bad idea. Why did I sign up in the first place? Yugi knew why, Joey had managed to force him into it, and weither or not he cared to admit it, Yugi was fascinated with the idea of going there.  
  
Over all the taxi ride was uneventful, except when they showed up and Grampa nearly had a heart attack over the price. Yugi watched the taxi drive off with Grampa and sighed. There was nothing left to do but go inside, but that was easier said then done. Yugi's trolley kept getting stuck and it took him about 5 minutes each time to get it to move again. Yugi could feel Yami sulking; he had had to convince his alter to stay inside the puzzle. One thing Yugi didn't need right now was to worry about Yami passing through people; the only person Yami could touch was him. Walking toward the automatic sliding doors that enter into the airport, Yugi pondered the reasons behind that. Yugi never did understand how Yami couldn't touch another living thing but him. He used to think of Yami as a ghost, but that stopped as soon as they both found out that Yami couldn't walk through walls or sink through the floor, a fact that, Yugi thought Yami felt was a good thing.  
  
Clearly Yugi hadn't been walking fast enough, for he was abruptly ripped from his thoughts as his trolley caught on the little bump that the doors slid on. Yugi's gut hit the metal bar, winding him. Gasping for breath, and trying to pull his trolley back from the doors, Yugi heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Yug! Need some help?"  
  
Yugi looked up to see Joey, and Tristan running toward him from inside the building. Still winded, Yugi nodded. With Joey and Tristan's help, a 5- minute operation was cut down to one strong push from Joey, followed by 3 minutes of trying to get all of Yugi's stuff back on the cart.  
  
"Come on Yug, everyone's at the terminal all ready. Well, everyone but Kaiba, but he's probably going to take his own plane or something." Joey looked like Christmas had come. "And to think, I thought the plane ride was going to be torture!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yana: well that's all she wrote!!  
  
Yami: *points to the cards that had appeared in Yana's hands* what are those?  
  
Yana: eh? *Looks at the cards* oh! There're for you! *Hands them to him*  
  
Yami: O.o another set of Exodia?  
  
Yana: *shrugs* just lucky I guess.  
  
Yugi: why am I such a weakling?  
  
Yana: O.o' um.... Because you're so cute!!  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrops* O.O  
  
Yama: be sure to R&R! Ideas are welcome too, *whispers* she's starting to run out.  
  
Yana: what was that?!  
  
Yama: er... *sweatdrops* 


	5. Chapter 4: The Gateway to Egypt!

Yana: sorry this took so long in coming out, but ... truth be told I kinda forgot about it...  
  
Yugi: WHAT!!! You forgot about us??  
  
Yana: -_-' yah... sorry... I had other things on my mind...  
  
Yani: so when do I come into this story?  
  
Yana: soon... very soon...  
  
Yani: yay!!  
  
Yana: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I am the proud owner of Yani and Yama... and two Dark Magician cards!! ^_^  
  
*Yugi's thoughts to Yami*  
  
~* Yami's thoughts to Yugi*~  
Chapter 4: The Gateway to Egypt!  
  
When Yugi, Joey, and Tristan finally reached the terminal, the first thing that caught Yugi's attention was Tea. She was surrounded by bags!!! She had packed enough stuff to last her at least 5 years in Egypt, and they were only going for about 4 months. Bakura was standing next to the window watching the planes come and go. He looked really bored. Ryou, on the other hand, was watching the clock nervously. He was the first to spot them and stood up quickly. " Hi Yugi!"  
  
"Hi Ryou!"  
  
~*Think Tea packed enough stuff??*~  
  
*Yami!!*  
  
~*What? It's true! *~  
  
*Well... still! *  
  
Tea finally noticed Yugi.  
  
"HI!" she leapt over her bags and ran up to greet them. Bakura gave them a quick look, and turned back to the window. Yugi looked at him, then at Ryou.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea to have him out??"  
  
Ryou looked over at Bakura. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. "Uh..."  
  
* Yami...*  
  
~* Yes? *~  
  
* Do you think Bakura is like you in the way that people would pass through him? *  
  
~* I really couldn't tell you... but from past experience I'd say he is fairly solid.. how else could he have strangled Joey? *~  
  
* Good point. *  
  
Ryou was looking at him funny, then his face lit up. "Well if your not going to say, that's ok with me! Where's Yami?"  
  
Yugi pointed to the Puzzle.  
  
"Oh..... Why don't you let him out?"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped again, Ryou was the only one out of the group that didn't know that Yami couldn't touch people.  
  
* Yami... what should I say?? *  
  
~* Why say anything? You could let me out! *~  
  
*But Yami!!! What about all the people? *  
  
~* I could be like Bakura and stand over by the window! Or I could just sit, and not move if you're so worried about it! *~  
  
Yugi flushed, * Sorry... your right..... You can come out.....*  
  
"Yugi? Is something wrong?" Tea didn't miss much when it came to a person's feelings.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Tea... I'm going to let Yami out now...."  
  
Yami, once out of the puzzle, stretched his arms and took a deep breath. He then turned around, smiling. "That's much better."  
  
Yugi looked nervously around, but everyone seemed to be too involved with his or her own business to notice the boy that had just appeared. He heaved a sigh of relief. Yami was eyeing everything, taking it all in, then walked casually over to Tea's mound of baggage, sitting down next to it. Tea ran over to join him, Yugi sighed, he'd never get Tea's attention with Yami around... Yugi checked his ticket, then looked up at Ryou. "Do you know where Luxor is??"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "No clue.... but aren't we going to be staying in Karnak?"  
  
"Ya, but Karnak doesn't have an airport. I think we land in Luxor and then bus to Karnak."  
  
Ryou nodded in agreement, "Yes. That must be it."  
  
Yugi and Ryou spent a good 20 minutes talking about random things. They were on the topic of the large amount of stuff Tea was bringing, and plane weight limits when a loud announcement grabbed their attention.  
  
"Attention. Flight 107 Domino to Luxor is now boarding."  
  
Ryou looked at Yugi, "I guess we'll see if they'll let Tea take all her stuff pretty soon, huh Yugi?"  
  
Yugi nodded. The two Yami's returned to their respective items, and the 5 travelers headed for the terminal.  
Yana: heh... another cliffy!!!  
  
Yugi: I hate cliffy's.  
  
Yana: ^_^ so do I...... but only when I'm reading the story!  
  
Yugi: -_-'  
  
Yana: R&R!!!! *does a happy dance and runs off to read other peeps fics*  
  
Yami: -_-' when will she ever learn she won't finish anything that way.... 


End file.
